


Goodbye, Miss Swan

by swanqueensongs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueensongs/pseuds/swanqueensongs
Summary: "Those nights in your bedroom, they meant something to me and I know they meant something to you too."





	Goodbye, Miss Swan

 

          Uneasy. Definition: Causing or feeling anxiety; troubled or uncomfortable. And that’s exactly what Regina is feeling. She can’t seem to shake it. She thinks about her day and makes a mental checklist. “ _Make Henry’s lunch for school tomorrow. Check. Check on Zelena and baby Robyn. Check. Clean the kitchen. Check.”_ She had done everything she was supposed to do for the night. She let out a _deep long_ sigh as she stared out of her kitchen window and into the dark night sky. She puts the last dish away and checks the time. _10:17 pm_. She sighs once again as she reaches for her infamous apple cider. She pours herself a glass. And then another.

 

          She reaches over for more apple cider when there’s a knock at the door. She checks the clock once again. _11:38 pm_. She sighs as she stands up.  _“Henry must have forgotten something.”_ She says to herself. She opens the door without checking to see who it is. _“Henry, have you lost your key again?”_ She says. She hears a light chuckle and a soft “Hi.” Regina’s head snaps up as before her is her best friend, Emma Swan. Emma looks how she did when they first met. A gray shirt with a white muscle shirt peeking out from underneath, jeans that look two sizes too small, dark knee high boots that were neither masculine nor feminine, and she topped it off with her favorite red leather jacket. The only way to describe it would be the classic Emma Swan look. She hadn’t realized she had been drifting off again until the blonde cleared her throat.

 

 _“Emma, I wasn’t expecting you. Is everything alright? Would you like to come in?”_ She asks. She opens her door wider motioning for Emma to enter but Emma shakes her head. _“I just needed to see you.”_

          Regina doesn’t say anything. She expects Emma to say something as she is the one who showed up to her house unannounced; which isn’t exactly an uncommon thing these days. Emma had spent several nights at the _Mills Mansion_ in the guest bedroom. As well as a few in her bedroom where they spent hours talking and gently caressing each other. But they both swore to never bring it up as one too many touches led them to a point of no return. But instead of Emma speaking, she is just looking at her. Regina could practically hear Emma thinking. She’s got her hands in her pockets and she’s swaying gently.

 

“Emma, what are you-” Regina starts to say but Emma cuts her off.

 

“You did a great job raising Henry.” She blurts out.

 

“Pardon?”

 

She repeats herself, this time a little more softly. “You did a great job raising Henry. He’s a great kid.”

 

          After her initial shock wears off she manages to find her voice. “Well, I can’t take all the credit. I had a little help from a certain Sheriff.” She says. “We both raised him. We did well.”

 

“You did all of the hard stuff though. You potty trained him. You taught him how to be a good person, how to be respectful, and kind.” Regina looks as if she’s going to cut in again so Emma continues her speech. “I’m sorry for what happened the first few years we knew each other. Henry was..is your son and I had no right to come in and try to take him from you. That was wrong of me and I apologize for that. I want you to know that my intention was not to hurt or belittle you, it was to make sure Henry was safe and happy. But now I realize that I could have gone about it in a different way.”

 

Regina listens intently and soaks up all of her words. “Where is this coming from?” She asks.

 

“And I’m sorry for marrying Hook. Those nights in your bedroom, they meant something to me and I know they meant something to you too. We said a lot of things to each other and I’m sorry for pulling away and running. I don’t know why I did it. I just thought-”

 

“You thought Hook was your soulmate so you forced yourself to try to love a man you didn’t.” Regina cuts in. “I understand.”

 

Emma nods. “I’ve already signed the divorce papers and he’ll find them when he wakes up.”

 

It takes Regina a few minutes to figure out what was going on. _Emma was running._ “You’re leaving, aren’t you?” Regina states.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re running. You took off work today so you could pack your things but you left enough to where it wouldn’t look suspicious to anyone.”

 

“I don’t-”

 

“You spent most of your afternoon with your parents, Neal, and Henry. You were saying goodbye without saying goodbye. And then you went home and waited for Hook pretending that everything is fine. I’m assuming you talked for a bit before the two of you ate dinner. You used a version of my sleeping curse to put him to sleep so you could pack the rest of your things. It was stolen a few days ago, I thought I had misplaced it. Then you came here. I’m your last stop before you go. Am I right?”

 

Emma doesn’t say anything so Regina pushes.

 

 “When are you coming back?”

 

Again, Emma doesn't say anything. It was an unspoken statement. _She isn’t coming back_.

 

          Regina can feel her eyes watering and her throat starts to close up. _Emma is leaving._ Her voice cracks as she starts speaking. “Why are you leaving? Is someone bothering you? Are you not happy? Do you just need a break? Henry is going to be graduating High School soon, Emma, he is going to want you to be here. Your family is here. You can’t just up and leave us. Have you thought about your parents? You fought so hard and searched your whole life to find them. They love you. You can’t- you can’t just-.” Regina searches the blondes’ green eyes and swallows the rest of her unsaid words. She clears her throat and swallows harshly. “Well, you should get to it. You should be far enough from town when everyone awakes. I’m sure the entire town will be wondering where you are."

 

Emma takes one big step forward and engulfs Regina in a hug. She grabs her best friend by the waist and brings their bodies flush together.

 

“I love you.” Emma whispers into her ear.

 

This time Regina is the one who doesn’t speak. The only indication Emma had gotten that Regina heard hear was Regina squeezing her neck a little tighter.

 

“Goodbye, Regina.”

 

“Goodbye, Miss Swan.”

 

          They hold on to each other for what feels like an eternity; both shedding silent tears. With one last squeeze, Emma pulls away and gently grabs Regina’s face with her hands. Emma brings their lips together in a soft kiss that couldn’t have lasted more than a few seconds. She lets their foreheads rest on each others for a moment. Emma takes her thumb and wipes away Regina’s tears, one hand still resting on the other side of Regina’s cheek. Regina lets out a _soft sad_ chuckle. They smile softly at one another. Emma lets out a _deep sigh_ , turns and all but runs to her yellow bug as if she’s afraid Regina might ask her to stay. Before getting in she glances at Regina. She takes in all of her features one last time. Her brown eyes, her pursed lips, her lip scar, her petite frame. Regina doesn’t say anything but she doesn’t need to. Her eyes are saying it all. _“She wants me to stay.”_ Emma thinks to herself. _“But I can’t.”_ Emma smiles a sad smile and nods once at Regina before getting in her yellow bug and driving away.


End file.
